


Bedtime Secrets (Or "How My Best Friend Can Be A Lovable Badass Goof")

by Twilight_Archangel



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Brotherly Affection, Diapers, Gen, Other, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Archangel/pseuds/Twilight_Archangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have embarrassing secrets, but not even that can make Dick and Wally lose their friendship. What can be better than sharing with your friend moments and secrets? - Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Secrets (Or "How My Best Friend Can Be A Lovable Badass Goof")

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know where this came from, but enjoy!

Bedtime Secrets (Or “How My Best Friend Can Be a Lovable Badass Goof”)

 

“Okay, Grayson, stay whelmed,” said Dick to himself as he breathed deeply and closed his eyes. It was the first time Wally would spend the night at Wayne Manor. He was surprised Bruce allowed it. Now that Wally knew who Robin was, there was no point in stalling their friendship outings. In fact, Alfred said it would do Dick well to have a friend to spend time with. A reliable partner that had your back anytime.

So Wally was probably speeding his way there for their first ‘SUPER-AWESOME BRO NIGHT’ as he dubbed it. However, there was a reason Dick was really nervous about Wally spending the night. He was worried that he would end up being ridiculed by the redhead or something like that.

Dick had a secret.

A very embarrassing one in his eyes.

The powerful Robin, skilled acrobat and tactical hacker was… a bed-wetter. Dick blushed at the mere thought of having to tell Wally. He tired so hard to hide it, but there was no way he would ‘t know. The most embarrassing part was that Dick had to wear diapers to bed. He didn’t call them diapers, he rather call them ‘protection’. It was just as embarrassing. 

This was going to be awful.

 

///////////////////////////

 

Videogames.

Pizza.

Movies.

It has been awesome. They had the best bro-night ever. As the hours passed by, Dick couldn’t help but feel happy that Wally had come. However, he was dreading the moment bedtime came and he had to run to the bathroom, discreetly put the diaper on and go to bed. He sighed, this was going to be so embarrassing.

Wally yawned. “So, dude, I’m in to hit the hay… it’s been awesome but I need to sleep.”

“Yeah, right,” said Dick and turned around, nervous. “Erm, the bathroom is all yours. You know, so you can brush your teeth and what not.”

“Thanks buddy,” said Wally and stood up, stretching. “I’ll just go ahead and do that. Be right back.”

The speedster stood up and rushed to the bathroom with his bag.

Once Dick as left alone, the young acrobat stood up and rushed towards where he hid his stash of diapers. He got one out and got the bottle of baby powder. He made sure the door of the bathroom was locked before jumping to the bed, removing his pants and underwear, tossing them aside.

He powdered his diaper area before applying lotion and finally putting the diaper around his waist. He taped it up and quickly reached for his pajama pants. He put his red pajama pants on and removed his jacket, putting his pajama tops instead. Once he was all set, he quickly returned his “instruments” to their hiding place.

It felt weird, being diapered. He had a puffy feeling in his crotch and butt, it wasn’t all bad but it was needed to keep his secret safe.

Then, Wally came out wearing his blue flannel pajamas. He looked at Dick and smiled. “Well, Rob, I’m ready to go to bed. Where am I sleeping anyway?”

Dick turned at him. “There is a sleeping bag in my closet; you can sleep by my bed.”

“Sure, bud,” said Wally and smiled.

However, Wally passed by Dick and then caught a very interesting odor. Baby powder. His nose wrinkled in curiosity as he turned to the Boy Wonder. “Ummm, why do you smell like baby powder?”

Dick got nervous. His hands started to tremble. “Umm, I… don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He moved back, the diaper rustling loudly. Wally noticed that. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. “What was that?”

“Nothing!” exclaimed Dick and stepped backwards. That was when Wally noticed that the pajama pants were kind of tight, showing Dick’s puffy butt. 

Wally’s mouth opened wide in shock. “Dude… you’re… wearing a diaper?”

Dick froze. He was found out. He sighed and looked down, embarrassed. He kind of cried a little, feeling humiliated. “Yeah…”

“But…” asked Wally, shocked. “Why?”

Dick breathed deeply. “After… my parents died I sorta became a… bedwetter. You know, trauma. For four years I’ve been wetting the bed constantly. Bruce says I will eventually develop control but for now…I… need to wear diapers…”

Wally looked amazed. “Wow… Robin, Boy Wonder… wears diapers to bed?”

“I know, it’s humiliating,” said Dick and hugged himself. “I… I understand if you want to make fun of me. I’m just a big baby…”

However, the redhead stared at Batman’s sidekick. He had a smile on his face. “Can I see?”

Dick looked at him curiously, scared. “Um… I… I guess…”

With shame, Dick removed his pants and showed his white diaper to Wally. The speedster was quite surprised, seeing the puffy undergarment around Dick’s private area. Dick sighed. “You can laugh…”

“Dude,” said Wally and smiled at him. “You look cute. Besides, there is nothing to laugh about. You have a problem, I get it. It’s not like you have a choice. It’s not that bad…”

Dick was surprised. He looked at his best friend. “Are you saying you’re not… embarrassed to be my friend?”

“Dickie, you’re the Boy Wonder,” said Wally and placed a hand over Dick’s shoulder. “I love you, okay? I’m honored to be your friend. Trust me, it’s okay. I’ll keep your secret.”

Without warning, Dick hugged Wally. “Thanks so much, bro…”

Wally wrapped his arms around Dick and returned the hug. “Don’t worry, you’re not the only one with bedtime secrets…”

“Huh?” asked Dick, confused.

Wally smiled. “I just happen to be a thumbsucker. I never really grew out of it. It brings me comfort and relaxation. I guess if someone is a baby here, it’s me…”

Dick grinned. “I guess we’re both babies in our way. So… bro-secret?”

“Bro-secret” said Wally and winked at him.

After a second, the ebony smiled and looked at his best friend. “Hey KF… wanna… share bed?”

Wally smiled. “Sure! You don’t leak, right?”

“No,” laughed Dick. “These diapers are quite resistant.”

The redhead ruffled his hair. “Good. You know, I might even change your diaper in the morning. Makes me feel all “big-brotherly”.”

Dick laughed again. “We’ll see…”

Finally, they got in bed. Dick on the left side, Wally on the right side. Without saying anything else, Wally popped his thumb into his mouth and started a sucking motion. Like a baby gurgling cutely. 

Dick smiled. “You look cute when you do that…”

Wally just chuckled, before closing his eyes and letting his thumbsucking relax him to sleep.

Turning the lights off, Dick laid down and smiled. “Goodnight, Wall… I’m glad you’re my best friend….”

Less than three minutes later, Dick was hugging him in his sleep while Wally snuggled the ebony against his chest, left thumb still in mouth.

They were best friends, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments appreciated!


End file.
